<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пять раз, когда Гарри испытывал сожаления... by MilvaBarring, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087310">Пять раз, когда Гарри испытывал сожаления...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring'>MilvaBarring</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021'>WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Cannon Compliant (Mostly), Don't copy to another site, M/M, Other Ryder Twin, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Гарри испытывал сожаления, и еще один, когда сожалеть пришлось Скотту</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Carlyle/Male Ryder | Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Mass Effect 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пять раз, когда Гарри испытывал сожаления...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts">Mor_Rigan</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837431">five times harry had regrets...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintertree/pseuds/Wintertree">Wintertree</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div>
  <p>Бета — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru">Riru</a></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I.</p><p>«Док, ну пожалуйста! — “произнес” Скотт, и его голос звучал слишком уж дерзко и жизнерадостно сквозь фильтр динамиков, которые Гарри установил на прошлой неделе. — Мне так страшно. Я так долго сплю».</p><p>Гарри со вздохом продолжил сканировать медицинскую карту.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>«Серьезно, док? И ты откажешь тяжелобольному в его единственном желании? Ты же понимаешь, каким униженным я сейчас выгляжу? — Скотт сделал драматическую паузу. — Неужели тебе трудно другу волосы в носу подстричь?»</p><p>— Боюсь, что это лишь начало, Скотт. — Гарри посмотрел на Райдера, но лицо парня оставалось совершенно безжизненным. — Стоит один раз подрезать тебе волосы в носу, и что потом? Я стану твоим штатным подстригателем ушей?</p><p>«Ха-ха-ха... Ой, — сказал Скотт. — Честное слово, я пытался просто пошутить, а не изображать пассивную агрессию».</p><p>Гарри фыркнул.</p><p>«И ничего такого тебе не грозит. Мои уши гладкие, как сосиска».</p><p>Искусственный голос все еще звучал странновато — казался слишком высоким и тонким в наполненном медотсеке, но Скотту стоило отдать должное — он быстро научился пользоваться программой, преобразующей мысли в голос, и сумел сделать свою речь как можно более выразительной.</p><p>Оба Райдера отлично умели справляться с проблемами. До прихода Гарри в «Инициативу» он знал о близнецах лишь понаслышке из рассказов Алека. А когда Гарри официально вступил в отряд Первопроходца, они оказались чрезмерно дружелюбными и общительными, как это свойственно людям, участвующим в операциях в составе новой команды. Им пришлось буквально доверить тебе свои жизни, так почему бы не поделиться историей об отравлении азарийским хот-догом, купленным на каком-то задрипанном топливном складе?</p><p>Странно было не помнить настоящий голос Скотта. Сара говорила, что, когда они беседуют через импланты СЭМа, его голос звучит как будто прямо в голове. В мозгах у Гарри не было приборчика для чтения мыслей, но программа распознавания речи помогала им со Скоттом общаться, пока Сара носилась по планетам. Возможно, если процесс исцеления и дальше будет идти с такой скоростью, Скотт придет в себя раньше, чем у Сары появится возможность услышать для сравнения его искусственную речь.</p><p>Просто… Гарри забыл, как звучал голос Скотта. Помнил только, что он ему нравился.</p><p>Вернувшись к реальности, Гарри обвел взглядом медотсек в поисках подходящего инструмента. Сейчас бы ему пригодилась старинная костная пила, которую он видел еще будучи студентом... О, да! Это еще лучше.</p><p>— Прекрасно. Ты не можешь меня видеть, но весь последний час я накачивался виски. — Он склонился над Скоттом. — Ничего, что у меня руки дрожат?</p><p>Стараясь не ухмыляться слишком уж широко, Гарри вынул из ближайшего контейнера турианский звуковой скальпель. При правильном использовании он мог сделать чистый и совершенно ровный разрез на турианском экзоскелете, издавая при этом поистине невыносимый скрежет. Гарри даже запустил его на пробу, и по отсеку прокатился богомерзкий звук.</p><p>Скотт, как и обычно, не шелохнулся, но сразу же сдал назад: «Док, ты меня искалечишь. Надеюсь, не на всю жизнь».</p><p>— Доктор Карлайл? — спросила или скорее даже возмутилась доктор Хокса. Несмотря на ее хрупкую саларианскую фигуру, Гарри испытал желание встать по стойке смирно. Он аккуратно положил скальпель на место и извинился перед обитателями медотсека. Хокса вернулась к своим обязанностям, и Гарри вновь остался наедине с телом Скотта, неожиданно осознав, как много внимания уделяет единственному пациенту.</p><p>Все как всегда. Он остался на «Нексусе», потому что первопроходчество — дело молодых, но, похоже, вести себя как взрослый представитель медицинской профессии он тоже не способен.</p><p>Но Сара доверила ему свою жизнь, доверила свою семью, отправившись изучать новую галактику и наводить контакты с новыми опасными видами. А вот Лекси всегда умела вести себя хладнокровно и сдержанно, даже когда имела дело с солдатами. Это один из талантов, в которых она его превосходит. Гарри слишком стар для сражений и слишком стар, чтобы противостоять этому единственному пациенту.</p><p> </p><p>II.</p><p>Скотт очнулся.</p><p>Это странно. Это чертовски невероятно. И... почти буднично.</p><p>Прогнозы Гарри оказались верны. Он провел несколько имитационных экспериментов с доктором Хоксой и стал впрыскивать микроскопические дозы адреналина через регулярные промежутки времени, пока Скотт не открыл глаза. Гарри так привык видеть его полностью неподвижным, что вздрагивал от изумления каждый раз, ловя на себе его взгляд. А еще Скотт постоянно двигался — улыбался, морщился от света и гримасничал, когда медсестры пытались поить его протеиновыми коктейлями.</p><p>Гарри дал Скотту возможность поговорить с сестрой наедине, хотя у него чесались руки сначала провести полное сканирование организма.</p><p>Пару раз он чувствовал затылком странный зуд, как будто Скотт прожигал его взглядом, но каждый раз, когда Гарри поворачивался к Райдерам, тот казался полностью погруженным в разговор с сестрой. Умом Гарри понимал, что это к лучшему, но после того, как он так долго был для Скотта... лечащим врачом, странно было чувствовать себя отодвинутым в сторону. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя — стал ли он хорошим другом для Скотта в последние пару недель, или у Скотта просто не было выбора?</p><p>Гарри с нетерпением проверил датапад. Всего пара часов, а потом можно будет сходить в новый бар и нажраться там до поросячьего визга.</p><p> </p><p>III.</p><p>Скотт с шипением сжал в ладони резиновый мячик.</p><p>— Ты погоди, — пропыхтел он. — Дай мне минуту с мыслями собраться.</p><p>Гарри засмеялся.</p><p>— Неужели ты исчерпал все свои шутки про «гонять шары»? Тогда сдавайся.</p><p>— Может, я и на последнем издыхании, но не сдаюсь, дорогуша.</p><p>Скотт закашлялся и покраснел. Гарри постарался не поморщиться, зная, что это лишь привлечет внимание к неожиданно ласковому обращению. Не то чтобы он имел что-то против. И... это не казалось особенно неуместным. Вот привлечь внимание было бы неуместно.</p><p>— Ты лучше позже подойди. — Скотт осторожно переложил мячик для лечебной физкультуры из одной руки в другую. — Я тебе хотел одно видео показать.</p><p>Гарри засомневался.</p><p>— Ты уверен? Личное общение с врачом может считаться нарушением протокола.</p><p>— Знаешь, Гарри, сейчас все мои друзья — это моя немного занятая сестрица и няшный робот в ее голове. Если следовать протоколу, я буду самым одиноким чуваком в галактике.</p><p>— Приятно слышать, что я — последняя линия обороны, отделяющая тебя от полной изоляции.</p><p>Скотт хмыкнул.</p><p>— Да ладно, Гарри, всего одно видео. Я добуду нам вина, цветов, может даже ванну с пузырями для расслабона.</p><p>— Скотт, я твой лечащий врач, — повторил Гарри, смутившись.</p><p>Скотт удивленно моргнул.</p><p>— Постой, да я шучу! А ты за чистую монету принял?</p><p>— Что? Нет! — Гарри с досадой почесал в затылке. Его язык словно к нёбу прирос. — Скотт, я всего лишь сказал...</p><p>— Сказал заученную фразу, — рассмеялся Скотт. — Но ты не можешь поманить меня вкусняшкой, а потом сказать «Не ешь!» и делать вид, будто никакой вкусняшки не было. Так не годится. — Скотт смотрел на него своим ясным пристальным взглядом. Вот черт. Гарри практически забыл его голос, пока тот был в коме, но как можно было забыть этот взгляд? — А ведь эта вкусняшка прямо у меня перед глазами, Гарри.</p><p>— Забудь, что я сказал, и займись упражнениями. — Гарри достал датапад и сделал вид, будто просматривает файлы. Он ни слова не мог разобрать, но листал страницы очень убедительно. — К тому же я слишком стар для тебя.</p><p>Собственный голос показался ему таким умоляющим и жалким, что он только чудом не поморщился. Молчание Скотта пугало.</p><p>Гарри осмелился на него посмотреть и обнаружил на его лице широченную и наглую улыбку.</p><p>Судя по взгляду, Скотт хотел задать ему какой-то сложный вопрос, но выражение лица Гарри показалось ему вполне исчерпывающим ответом. Улыбка Скотта изменилась, превратившись из дурацкой в абсолютно непристойную, и он выразительно покатал мяч в ладони.</p><p>Ну что сказать… Гарри пипец как лажанулся.</p><p> </p><p>IV.</p><p>— Так сколько тебе лет?</p><p>Гарри застонал и нервно постучал пальцами по датападу.  </p><p>— Скотт, я всего лишь прошу тебя зайти в медотсек, чтобы сдать анализ.</p><p>— Какой упрямый. Теперь я точно знаю, что ты Телец. — Скотт цокнул языком и отключился прежде, чем успел услышать ругательство Гарри. Гарри попытался открыть другой канал, но Скотт закрыл его до того, как установилось соединение.</p><p>Датапад запищал, и на экране появилось сообщение. Гарри, нахмурившись, открыл вложенный файл — изображение среднего пальца Скотта и надпись: «Я Рыбы, и мне сейчас нужно держаться подальше от знаков земли».</p><p>Рука Гарри замерла над датападом. Ему очень хотелось отправить назад что-нибудь саркастическое, но он для этого этого слишком стар. Он же был собутыльником Алека, когда тот позволял себе расслабиться и поболтать о всякой ерунде. Гарри не был знаком с близнецами, пока они были детьми, но все равно — не слишком ли далеко зашла эта шутка? Нужно просто прекратить весь этот... странный флирт, пока дело не кончилось каким-нибудь конфузом.</p><p>Сигнал тревоги заставил его вздрогнуть. Моментально включившись в работу, Гарри быстро обошел медотсек, готовясь к возможной сортировке пациентов.</p><p>Из коридора донесся голос Скотта, но, прежде чем он успел что-то прокричать, Гарри уже выбежал из медотсека, поняв, что это нападение кеттов.</p><p> </p><p>V.</p><p>Гарри торопливо прошелся вдоль койки Скотта, глядя, как Лекси распыляет ему на руку медигель.</p><p>Скотт игриво усмехнулся в его сторону и громко окликнул:</p><p>— Эй, ты куда? Мне нужна медицинская помощь!</p><p>— Которую тебе оказывает Лекси. Раз уж тебе захотелось стать еще одним упертым героем-Первопроходцем, получишь перевязку и леденец от врача из команды Первопроходца.</p><p>— Да ладно, Гарри. Не напрягайся хотя бы сейчас, — проворчал Скотт.</p><p>Гарри вздохнул, вернулся к Скотту, взял его за лодыжку и погладил кожу теплой ладонью. Лекси явно это не одобрила (Гарри хорошо ее выучил), но ничего не сказала. Гарри тем временем продолжал описывать круги. Он надеялся, что Скотт не почувствует через ладонь его ускорившийся пульс.</p><p>— Так что, — начал было Скотт и кашлянул. — Мы наконец дозрели? В кои веки!</p><p>Вместо ответа Гарри чмокнул его в губы.</p><p>Скотт удивленно замычал.</p><p>— Вообще-то я хотел попросить тебя, чтобы ты мне волосок подрезал, пока доктор Т’Перро намазывает меня этой классной штукой, но, как я понял, это помогло...</p><p>Гарри прервал его еще одним поцелуем — таким же коротким, но на этот раз с языком. Ему пришлось оторваться от Скотта, чтобы заняться остальными пациентами, ожидающими помощи. Эх, если бы у них было больше времени, и кетты не дышали бы в затылок, несмотря на устранение Архонта…</p><p>Это плохое решение. Гарри был в этом уверен. Но почему-то ему было совершенно наплевать.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p>— Не могу поверить, что встречаюсь с таким ребенком, — пожаловался Скотт.</p><p>— Я не единственный веду себя по-детски, — ответил Гарри, подавив смех. — Знаешь, когда я в последний раз принимал ванну? Это просто потрясающе, на «Нексусе» ты ванну не увидишь.</p><p>— Постой, но ведь в твоем детстве водопровод уже изобрели?</p><p>Гарри нежно укусил Скотта за плечо и передвинулся, стараясь не расплескать воду. У них ушло не меньше месяца на взятки и уговоры, чтобы забронировать две ночи в лучшей кадарской гостинице. При выписке их, вероятно, оберут до нитки, но пока можно расслабиться и наслаждаться жизнью.</p><p>И он продолжил прерванное занятие, создавая из намыленных волос Скотта впечатляющий ирокез. Гарри нравились его волосы, немного вьющиеся в сухом воздухе корабля и отросшие до ушей — совсем не похожие на тот короткий ежик времен комы.</p><p>Скотт вжался спиной ему в грудь, поёрзал, прижимаясь плотнее, и вздохнул.</p><p>— Господи, кого я только выбрал?</p><p>Пропустив его слова мимо ушей, Гарри принялся сооружать из его волос классическую прическу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>